True Justice!
by LordGeneral27
Summary: Taking place 50 years before Luffy's time, Dogscreed D. Lance is a Lieutenant Commander in the Marines. He serves Justice across the world and protects those who are weak. But after a certain turn of events, the Government brands him a traitor and places a bounty on his head. Dogscreed turns his back on the corrupt Government and Marines and sets off for a new path in True Justice!
1. Chapter 1

**True Justice**

**Chapter 1: Adventures On the Horizon! Enter Dogscreed The Marine Officer Swordsman! **

The sun was getting ready to set on a late summers day at the 27th branch Marine Base in the South Blue. Marines were rushing about finishing their duties for the day. Everyone was trying their best to get their work done and hurry to the mess hall; it was steak night, the favorite food night of all the sailors and soldiers. Two Marines had just finished mopping and where making their way to grab a good steak dinner.

"Man finally steak night! Ive been waiting all day for this!"

"No joke man! Pierre's steak is world renowned! They say even top dogs from HQ come here sometimes for a taste!"

"No fooling? They say their are some tough officers that come from HQ."

"Dude we better step on it before the line gets too lo..."

"Right let's go!"

Bam! The Marine had crashed into a man walking down the hallway. The sailor fell to the floor but the officer he hit didn't even budge. The Marine rubbed his head while angrily scolding the man he hit.

"Hey genius! Could you look both ways before walking out in front of a hard working soldier...

"Eeek! Lieu..Lieu..Lieu Lieutenant Commander Dogscreed sir please forgive him he didn't mean it!"

"Ye..Ye..Ye..Ye.. Yes sir please forgive me for my foolishness sir I had no idea it was you!"

An older Marine stepped out from behind the officer. He had a grayed out mustache with a somewhat scary scar drawing from his left eye. He wears a basic Marine uniform except with a green scarf and a tatoo of the Kanji "Justice" on his right arm.

"What in the name of a sea-king is goin on here! You two clumsy morons need to watch where your going!"

Both of the Seamen froze at attention shaking and waiting for the officer to speak.

The officer turned to the two soldiers and could not help but burst into laughter. All three of the men looked at him as if he was crazy.

"They sure got you worked up old timer!" spoke the officer.

The laughing officer was a man of slightly above average height. He had dark brown hair, cut short but was somewhat sloppy, all covered underneath his Marine hat. He had sideburns drawing to the edge of his ear and a somewhat thick goatee with a soul patch running up. He had a tan-red complexion. Like all other officers he wore the coat with "Justice" on the back. His had black shoulderpads and black cuffs on the end. He wore a black shirt underneath his white suit with a white tie. He had a katana to his left side, ready to be drawn.

"Sir these amateurs need to be punished!"

The officer rubbed his goatee and laughed a bit more.

"They were just in a rush old man probably something important. You guys are free to go just tell me where your off to so fast Hahaha!"

"But sir they.."

"We are on our way to dinner sir! It's steak night!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time

"WHAT TONIGHT IS STEAK NIGHT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS TOMORROW!" Yelled the officer as loud as possible.

"T-that'll be all soldiers! Hurry I will race you to the cafeteria!" said the Lt. Commander in an eager voice as he rushed off to the mess hall. He left the two Marines and the older Marine in a trail of dust as he raced off.

"S-s-sergeant Major Titan sir! We are sorry for before! We.."

" No it's fine. The Sergeant let out a sigh. Hurry and catch up to him, he probably made it inside already."

Running as fast as he could, the Lt. Commander burst into the cafeteria and let out a victory cry.

"Yes! Finally Time for some stea..." He was cut off as he saw the line was already backed out to the door.

The Marines in front of him turned around and saluted and began to speak.

"Sir Lieutenant Commander sir! Would you like to cut in line?

"Oi sir runnin a bit late aren't we?"

"You can take my place in line sir!"

Many more Marines called out to him to cut but he declined.

"Thank you men but I am too late, you hold your spots and pray there will be steak left!"

"Sir!" They all saluted and shouted.

"Excuse meh Lieutenant Commanzer zir!" Spoke out in a French accent from among the Marines nearby.

"I have already taken zah liberty of preparing your steak and it is right here!" The french man rose a silver cover over a huge sirloin steak."

"Yes! Pierre you save the day again! Thank you thank you! exclaimed Dogscreed."

"My pleazure sir!" smiled the french man. "Bon Appetite!"

Dogscreed sat down at the table, removed his hat and began to pray. Once he was finished he cheered and quickly began eating his steak. Pierre bowed and returned to the kitchen. Sergeant Titan made his way into the room and sat down next to the Lt. Commander.

"Oi Titan grab some steak! Pierre cooked it just right!" spoke Dogscreed with a mouth full of food."

In a serious tone the Sergeant Major began to speak. "Sir that will have to wait."

He handed the officer a sheet of paper folded in half. The Lt. Commander put his silverware down and read the note quickly, shocked as he saw it. He looked up quickly at the Sergeant while grabbing his hat and chugging his water.

"Hurry and go to Commodore Griffin's room and tell him I'm on my way. And to have scouts watching all sides of the base immediately!" quickly exclaimed Dogscreed.

"Yes Sir!" Sergeant Titan ran off to relay the order.

The reread the note again as he sat in awe.

"10,000 pirates headed this way.. Can we hold them..?"


	2. Dogscreed's Description

I didnt really get the chance to give a vivid description of Dogscreed in the past chapter so allow me to do so..

**Name: **Lieutenant Commander Dogscreed D. Lance

**Age:** 23

**Occupation:** Marine's Officer

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** February 16

**Appearance:** Slightly above average height. Short brown hair, slightly messed up. Eyes half blue on bottom and half green on top. Peachy tan complexion with a bit of rid. Has a goatee with a soul patch leading up and sideburns coming down. He is usually seen wearing a black suit and pants with a white tie underneath. He wears the officer coat with "Justice" on the back with black shoulder pands with a white stripe through the middle and a black cuff at the end.

**Abilities:** Inu-Inu fruit (Mutt-Mutt fruit) Doberman Model. Zoan type fruit that allows him to transform into the various forms of a Doberman Pinscher.

**Weapon:** A sword that he always carries at his side. It is a katana that has a white grip with a black over grey blade. It has a cross keychain dangling from the hilt. The scabbard is black with two white crosses on it. It has a metal guard at the end.

**Personality:** Outgoing, friendly, Caring towards his men and subordinates. Loyal, respectful. Can be serious at times. Funny. Passionate and strong willed. Does not always pay attention.

**Likes: **God, Meat, water, sleeping, seeing new Devil Fruit Users/abilities, beautifil women, sports, swimming before he at the Devil Fruit. Swords and swordsman. Animals. Making new friends. Jokes.

**Dislikes:** Officers or men that do not treat their subordinates well. Unfair Trials. Being left out. Animal cruelty. Untrue Justice.

**Backstory:** Dogscreed D. Lance was born and raised in a village called Ingram in the South Blue. He grew up with his parents, a half brother whom was older and a younger sister leaving him the middle child. He was curious as to the path of a swordsman so he and his friends would eavesdrop into the villages Dojo whenever possible. After being caught by the Dojo's master and owner, he was trained in the ways of the sword and became a great swordsman alongside his friends. After seeing an uncruel act and the false way of "Justice"enacted, Lance vowed to somehow make a difference in the world and set out to join the Marines. He quickly rose through the ranks and became an officer. One step at a time moving closer to his idea of "True Justice" how the world really should be. He now resides at the 27th Marine Base where he plans to eventually leave on his journey. To travel the world and see that "True Justice" is enacted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Marines at the ready! 10,000 pirates incoming! **

Dogscreed sat the note down on the table as he sat in awe. The combined sound of Marines talking filled the cafeteria around him. A million thoughts rushed through his head as to what do. Before he could make a decision a noise could be heard from his suit pocket.

He felt around for his Den-Den Mushi and pulled it out answering it. It resembled him slightly having a goatee, sideburns and short brown hair.

"Dogscreed here"

A loud burst of static shot out causing him to move it away from him a bit. As the sound would jump higher and fall back lower again he tried to make out something.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"

The static continued but he turned off the snail phone. He finished his water and took off to the Commodores room. As he was running there the Den-Den Mushi rang out again.

"Purupurupuru. Purupu-"

"Hello? This is Dogscreed."

Static rang out again and he hung it up.

"Geez still all that static. Can't make a thing out."

He approached the Commodore's room and was met by Titan.

"Sir he is already expecting you go on inside."

Dogscreed nodded as he pushed open the door and closed it behind him. The Commodore turned his chair around laughed a bit to himself. He was an older man in his late 40's. A thick black mustache stretched across his face. He rubbed his hand through his grey-black hair as he looked at report on his desk. He looked up then back down again.

"Forgot your hat again son?"

Dogscreed quickly move his hands across his head and then nodded once.

"The excitement got the best of me sir."

He laughed again slightly.

"So I see. No harm done, it can't be helped. I have already called in reinforcements for the base from Base 15. Hopefully they will make it in time to either cut them off or help fortify us up. 10,000 isn't it? Pirates that is?"

"Yes sir on the way. What are your orders?"

"Well as of this moment I have sent a special recon team to at least slow down their fleet. I am not sure how well they will do or if they even will make a dent in them, but we need time and those men volunteered for it. The report states "twenty ships, five hundred men a ship. Possibly more. Even if we had every single Marine here we would on top out at 3000. Reinforcements on way number out at 1500. We are outnumbered 2 to 1. Dogscreed, what do you suggest?"

Dogscreed sat for a moment before he replied.

"Sir, from the clouds to the north I'd say a storm is making it's way here and it will hit soon. I recommend we have some ships prepared so as soon as the pirates are sighted, they sail out and hit them head on. While we have a few other ships come from both sides side and pepper them with cannon fire. When the fleet releases they are being flanked, we board them and begin to wipe them out. To wipe the fleet out faster, we will have a few men secretly board the ships and light fuses to their powder supplies, blowing a large portion of the ship out of the ship. We will have them cornered and the storm will ensure they cannot escape."

Griffin rubbed his chin and pondered for a moment.

"That doesn't sound bad at all. I will relay the orders in just a moment. In the mean time, I want you to take something to the recon team for me."

Commodore Griffin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a wooden box with DANGER written atop.

"These are explosives. They are very condensed balls filled to the brim with gunpowder. They come with special hooks that you hook into the target to be blown up. Just simple pull the string and you have one minute until detonation. I want you to deliver these."

"Yes sir I will be sure too. If you don't mind me asking, why me sir?"

"These bombs or "hook bombs" as we call them are very dangerous and very sensitive. The slightest bump will cause them to explode. The recon team will plant these on a few of the ships and blow the bottoms out, causing them to sink. It will slow them down a bit. I do not trust just any Marine on base, no offense to them. But something could happen to them and very dire consequences for us."

"I understand sir. If you will excuse me Ill be on my way."

Dogscreed saluted the Commodore, grabbed the box and took his leave.

Griffin closed his eyes and acknowledged him.

Dogscreed walked outside and Titan handed him his hat. Holding the box in his left hand, he used his right hand to put the hat on.

"Thank you Titan. Pierre must have brought it?"

"That is correct sir. What is that in your hand?"

"Something very important.. Titan, go to the cafeteria and rush the men to finish eating, have them go to the bay and await Griffin's orders.

Titan saluted him and took his leave.

Dogscreed made his way to a small ship at the edge of the base. After a 15 minute walk, he arrived. Seeing a few men loading the boat, he made his way over.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Special Recon Team! Suprises await the 10,000!

Dogscreed approached a few men loading a small raft like dingy. They were carefully loading a few things inside; weapons, extra equipment for their mission etc. Dogscreed came to a halt and in unison, the men all came to attention, and saluted at the same time. The officer smiled and saluted them back.

"At ease soldiers." He spoke with a bit of pride.

The Sergeant of the Squadron stepped forward. He was dressed in a wet suit with a navy body and black sleeves and legs. Above the left breast was the Marine symbol as was on the back of the uniform.

"Sergeant Smith ready sir! We are almost ready to hit this fleet head on. We have the materials needed, just need the explosives."

Dogscreed carefully handed him the box of explosives.

"You have enough bombs there to level a Marine base, be careful with those Sergeant Smith.

The Sergeant nodded and carefully set the bombs in the dingy.

"Do you know how to plant those Smith?"

"Yes sir. Commodore Griffin has already informed me on how to use them."

The Lieutenant nodded and crossed his arms.

"Until we get reinforcements to cut them off, you guys are the only thing standing between them and us. Experienced soldiers can only hang with sheer numbers for so long. Then it is a slaughter fest." The officer turned to leave but was stopped by one of the younger members of the squad.

"If we don't make it sir, can you please have this necklace sent to my wife?"

Waiting a few seconds, Dogscreed took the necklace. He couldn't help but think the man seemed very young to marry. He paused for a second and asked the young sailor,

"Aren't you a bit young to be married soldier?"

The young man nodded and smiled.

Dogscreed laughed slightly and turned around.

"What's your name son?"

"Johnny sir! I'm from a place called New Island My wife's name is Maria..."

Walking away the officer smiled and looked at the necklace.

"I'll be sure it makes its way there." He tucked the necklace in his suit pocket and began his walk back to the Commodores office.

…. A few hours had passed since the special Squadron had left out to blow a few ships into the sky. Dogscreed sat on a bench outside the Commodore's office. He looked at the necklace dangling in the air. The thought of the necklace having to be delivered to a young wife hurt him a little inside. He spun it around a few times until he could hear a noise coming from inside his suit.

Purupurupru! Purupurupuru! Ka-chank.

"Dogscreed here."

A loud burst of static shot through the transponder snail. He held the small shelled creature away from him a bit and called out, but he heard no response. He hung it up and put it back in his coat. About that moment Titan came walking around the corner.

"Sir, is Commodore Griffin not inside?"

"Nah he's in there I just haven't made my way inside yet."

"WHAT?! Are you not supposed to follow up on your orders? For the safety of all the sailors on base! For that matter the safety of all the people in this sec-

"A young soldier handed me this necklace. He said if he did not make it back, to have this delivered to his wife. I've seen this happen before, it's pretty cliché, but something about this is just stuck on my mind."

Titan sat for a moment and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Forgive me sir, I didn't mean to holler out at ya. I just haven't seen this big of a Fleet of Pirates in a long time."

Dogscreed put the necklace away and stood up. He turned to knock on the door of the Commodore but heard a faint whistling noise in the distance.

In a split second, cannonballs began to rain in the courtyard of the Marine Base and a wave of debris flew in all directions.

**Authors Note: Sorry this is taking off kinda slow, gotta set the scene and what not. It is going to pick up soon though. Next chapter will have a lot of fighting and be more intense compared to the others. This is my first fic so just hang with me! Tell more people about it so I can hear some feedback from the fans! Their will be some OC added in so give me some ideas if you want a part in! **


End file.
